With A Shadow As My Past, I Walk Beside Myself
by Deancentricgal
Summary: Robin was thrusted into the Supernatural world when she was younger. Now that she's 21 what's going to happen when Dean and Sam enter her life?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Why are we doing this again?" Robin asked, huddling closer to her best friend Carmen as they passed under the doorway into the old Tenors home.

"Because we won't get dates with Logan and Jake." Carmen hissed back, "Stop being such a pansy."

"Yeah, but-" Robin stated, her sentence cut off quick by a small scream escaping her lips. She'd felt something just scurry across her foot and looked down just in time to see a large brown rat run off. "Who cares. It's not like this is going to prove anything."

"Would you just shut up." Carmen hissed once more, dragging her clinging friend up the stairs to the second floor. "We just have to stay in here for a few minutes and then head back down. It's simple. So _stop_ your freaking out."

Robin sighed, nodding as her friend lead her into the main bedroom of the small abandoned farm house. The Tenors were a family back in the 1920's who had gone through the entire depression but were all wiped out during the end from phenomena. Sad, really. After the Tenors had all died and left this Earth people had come back to take their possessions away and sell them but, so the story says, Mr. Tenor came out of nowhere shotgun in hand and killed them all. The stories been told over and over again, the folklore shifting and changing with the times; like a sick game of telephone. By the time it gets to the last person no one clearly remembers what was said at the start.

Carmen positioned herself down on the old bed, the dust rising over her like a dark cloud, only to settle back down again after a few seconds. The room was dark, only the light of the moon coming through the dingy window providing light. Robin leaned heavily against the wall, hidden partially by the shadows from the old furniture in the small space.

"So do you think he's really going to show?" Robin asked.

"Who?" Carmen questioned, an eyebrow rising as she got comfy in the old bed.

"Him." The brunette whispered, her eyes shifting hurriedly around the room as if waiting for the man to pop up out of the shadows.

"Mr. Tenor?"

Robin nodded, unable to speak. She was getting scared, more scared then before. She had this ugly feeling in her gut, like something bad was going to happen. "I think we should leave Carmen. We've been in here long enough, the guys will definitely want to date us now."

Carmen rolled her eyes and sighed but otherwise stood up. As she did so something materialized out of the shadows in the corner. A shimmer of something bright caught Robin's eyes and she turned just in time to see the shotgun being raised and then a loud BANG echoed out through the room. Robin screamed, blood splatter covering her face as her best friend fell to the floor, a hole the size of a baseball. Robin screamed, charging out of the room as fast as her feet could propel her. If Robin listened hard enough she could hear the faint footfalls of someone following her underneath her heavy breathing and tears. As she raced through the house, Robin barged through the front door seconds before a shot echoed through the area. Robin ducked instinctively but she never saw anything expect her friends Logan and Jake standing wide-eyed at her terrified form. "He killed Carmen!" She screamed, taking Logan outstretched hand and letting him lead her back the way they had come. That night was something Robin would never forget. Even when all the police questioning and the investigators tests and re-tests were done, Robin would never forget that night. Never. After all, the death of your best friend by a Supernatural being was something a fifteen year old would remember for the rest of her life.


	2. The Cold of the Night

**Chapter 1:  
****The Cold of the Night**

Robin sat behind the wheel of her 1997 Saab 9-3, the engine revving quietly underneath her as she stared up through her windshield at the tall building before her.

It had not been her decision to come back to San Antionio, Texas. In fact if she had had things here way she would of never stepped foot back inside the borderlines of this town but it was the only newspaper around for miles that offered a section in the paper for Supernatural writings, which is what Robin wrote about. It had been six years since Carmen had died and Robin had changed her ways drastically after her friends death. Instead of going out to Halloween parties or even going Trick or Treating, Robin stayed home to study and was determined to go to a good college to become a journalist. She'd done all that and more. Graduating at the top of her class, Robin lost friends along the way but she didn't really care. She was on a one course mind.

Turning her car off, Robin grabbed her purse and shut her door after locking her car. Sighing, she fixed her black knee high skirt a bit and adjusted her top. The silk material of her blouse rustling lightly along her toned stomach with each sway of the breeze.

Robin's heels made light clicking sounds as she walked along the parking lot and then inside along the tiled floor. The mumur of many others in the room drifted to her ears and Robin's eyes scanned the area around her, imagining herself working with these normal people, seeing them everyday. Making her way to the elevator, Robin caught a ride with two males roughly the same age as she was, maybe a few years older. Her eyes had automatically scanned them over once, noticing immediately how tall they were, both must of reached well over six feet. They also were both wearing normal clothes, which meant they didn't work here. _Interviewers too?_ She thought, her face calm as she said, "Eight please." Glancing at her watch, she realized she was 10 minutes early. _All well, better to be early than late._

Out of the corner of her eye, Robin caught one of the men looking at her as the doors closed with a ding, the low elevator music playing softly in the background. The males light brown hair was short, cropped almost army style like, while the man he was standing closely next to had wild, wavy and longer hair. Both were extremely handsome she had to admit. She also noticed how aloof they seemed for an interview. Not that it bothered her, just meant she would have a better chance now.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her hands moving to her hips, an annoyed look flashing across her face. _Take a picture it'll last longer._ She thought, reciting the childhood clique line.

"Nope." The male replied, his hands clasped in front of him. He swayed lightly from toe to heel as the elevator continued to move upwards. It seemed to be moving slower than normal elevators and Robin glanced at the screen above the doors to see they were only on Level 4 still. Annoyed further now, her attention centered back on the male.

"Then stop staring at me." Robin stated.

"Sorry. Pretty girls attract me. My eyes wander right to them." The male replied and Robin noticed he said it will a straight face. _Ugh, how cheesy._ She thought, her face scrunching up in disgust. The taller male seemed to be rolling his eyes. Obviously he didn't like the line either.

Robin couldn't help but mimic the other male and rolled her eyes as well, "If that's the best you've got pal," Robin stated, adjusting her purse as she jabbed a finger in his general direction, "then I suggest you go back to the bar where you go that cheesy line from and direct it towards someone who's got a lot less class than I do."

A snort erupted from the taller male, his hand flying to his lips as he tried to hold back his laughter directed towards his friend. Army boy seemed to be bewildered.

The elevator dinged and the doors swung open to reveal Level 8. Robin stepped out followed shortly afterwards by the other two. _Great,_ She thought, _I thought they would leave me alone after what I said. Guess not._

"You being interviewed?" Army boy asked. Man, he wasn't giving up was he?

"Yes." Robin replied.

"What are you being interviewed for?"

"A job."

"Obviously." He replied back, a grin plastered to his face.

Robin glared at him. "Are you done with this interrogation? Can I go on my way now?"

"One more question." The male held up his index finger on his right hand as if to explain it better. Did he think she was stupid or something?

"What?" She hissed. God, these men were annoying. Why of all days did she had to be bugged by total strangers? Why?

"What job are you going for?" He asked, his eyes flickering to the other male and then back to her.

"Journalist for the Supernatural column." Robin recited, her tone slightly bored. "Now leave me alone." She huffed, turning on her heel and fixed her outfit a bit before she pushed through a fogged glass door and onwards to her interview.

Thirty minutes later, Robin left the building happy and with a job. As she headed to her car, she dug through her purse, cursing along the way because she couldn't find her keys.

"Lost your keys?" A male voice called out.

Robin's head whipped upwards, her eyes zoning in on the two men from before sitting against her car. How'd they know that was her car. Where they following her or something? Robin forced her nervousness downwards into the pits of her stomach and glared at the two men. "Did you take my keys?" She accused, storming over to them. Army boy chuckled.

"There in your car." He stated, a wide grin on his lips as he moved out of the way to point inside her car.

"How'd you know this was my car to begin with?" She asked, eyeing them before she took a quick glance inside her car.

"We have our ways." Army boy replied.

Robin wasn't really listening her eyes glued to the inside of her car. Sure enough. There they were still sitting in her ignition. Robin groaned quietly, digging through her purse once more until she pulled out her cell phone and hit 4-1-1 on the keypad.

After a few seconds she gave a small smile, "Hi." She stated, "I need to be connected to the closest towing company near Burkley Ave." A few minutes passed before another person answered the phone. "Hello. I need my car to be towed back to my house." Robin paused, her eyes staring intently at the boys in front of her. "No. No. That's fine. I don't mind waiting."

Suddenly Army boy was waving towards her, shaking his head 'No' at the same time. Robin's and the other males brows knitted together. Obviously he was just as confused as she was.

"We can take you home." He stated.

"Thanks but you've done enough for me. I'm a big girl, I can handle this on my own." Robin's attention went back to the female on the other line. "I have a midnight blue Saab parked in the front parking lot of the NCWA. License plate WIN128." Army boy continued to try to get her attention. "What?" She hissed at him while she had the chance.

"We can give you a ride." He repeated.

Robin rolled her eyes, "No thanks. I'm fine."

"I insist."

"I don't. Go away. You're probably just going to kidnap me."

Army boy laughed, "If we waned to kidnap you we would of done it way before now." Something in the way he looked at Robin then told her that what he said was true.

"Dean."

Robin nearly jumped. It was the first time the other one had spoken. It had startled her. Okay, so Army boy was called Dean. _Wonder what the other ones called?_ She thought.

"Sammy." Dean replied, his eyes lazily going towards the others.

_Well, now atleast I know it's Sammy._ Robin thought dully.

"If she doesn't want to go we can't make her." Sammy stated.

Robin's eyes narrowed as she stared at them. After a few seconds she snarled, "Fine." She grumbled, her attention going back to her phones. "On second thought. I've just gotten a ride from some friends. They're going to bring me back home. I'll just give you my address... 137 Hitch Rd. Yes, I'll be paying upon drop off. Thanks again." Robin hung up her phone and followed the boys as they headed to their car. "If you even _think_ about hurting me. You'll regret it."

Dean whistled, "Tough words." He stated, glancing back at her and receiving a right hook to the face.

"I back up what I threat." She snapped, walking past the two of them, flexing her fingers. Sammy once more laughed as Dean groaned and blinked a few times.

"She showed you." Sammy chuckled.

"Shut up." Dean mumbled, gingerly touching his face as the two of them followed her.

Robin whistled when they reach Dean's car. "This yours?" She asked, glancing back at Dean who had pulled out his car keys. "Yes."

"Nice." She commented, her hand going out to run around the side of the car and over the front before she stopped on the other side, her dark brown eyes hard while she calculated. "A 1967 Chevy Impala four door. Rare." She peeked through the window, "And you've redone it. Yet again, Nice."

Dean and Sam stared at her, before Dean cleared his throat and opened the drivers door. "How do you know cars?" He asked.

"My ex fiancee was a mechanic. His specialty was older modeled cars like these." Robin pulled open the passenger door and slide inside the seat, the other two following suit.

"Ex?" Sammy asked, slamming the door closed behind him, in unison with Dean's own.

"We disagreed on a lot of things." Robin stated, closing the door behind her as well.

"Such as?" Dean asked, starting the car and letting it rev underneath them for a bit, the load muffler making the car shake.

"That is none of your business." Robin stated, buckling up before she rested her elbow against the window and stopped talking.

Except for speaking to give a direction or two, the car ride home was a quiet one. Robin's mind was off thinking of the article she was going to have to start tomorrow on the death of an old woman who had died near the Tenor home. Robin had sworn she wasn't going to go back there, but if she wasn't really going back to the Tenor home hen she figured she should be fine. The woman had lived a ways down the road from the old haunted house and apparently had died of a severe heart attack. Robin didn't seem to understand how a heart attack had anything to do with Mr. Tenor. He shot people, he didn't give them heart attacks and he certainly didn't leave the house. Robin was positive of that. If he had been able to leave the house then he would of killed her years ago. No, Robin figured this was just another old woman eating to many sugared treats from her grand kids. She didn't think it had anything to do with the Tenor family whatsoever.

"Home sweet home." Dean stated, as she stopped in front of Robin's home. It was a Victorian style home, a large white house with black shutters and a black door. The driveway curved around to the back and multiple walkways lead in different directions. Some lead to the gardens and the gazebo at the end of the property near the pond, one lead to the back of the house and the wrap around porch and the one closest lead to the front door.

Dean whistled as he bent over to see her place out the passenger side window, "Nice." He commented before turning back to the taller of the two in the backseat. "We should just stay here."

"No." Robin and Sammy stated in unison. The two stared at each other before Sammy cracked a smile and Robin sighed. "No, go back to where ever you came from and leave me alone." With that said, Robin climbed out of the Impala and headed up the walkway to her home. At least she was grateful she kept her house keys separate from her car keys. If she hadn't, she'd probably have to go back to where ever those two stayed and suffer Dean's cheesy pick up lines forever and then some.

Glancing behind her shoulder, Robin watched as the Impala back out of her driveway and back onto the street, speeding away in the opposite direction.

"So what do you think?" Sammy asked as they examined the information spread out before them. The cold of the night seeping through the cracks in the old hotels windows. The two boys were sitting around the hotel table their food in the middle, the reports, files and new clippings surrounding the edges.

"I don't know man. I just don't see how it could be her. She just doesn't seem the type." Dean stated, tossing a few papers off to the side. "This Robin Hallaway just doesn't feel like the right girl."

"Why because she knows how to throw a punch and she doesn't fall for you pickup lines?" Sammy asked, scoffing. "I like her Dean and I think it's her. If we just do a bit of digging I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"But wasn't the girls name six years ago Robin Nelson?" Dean asked, pulling up a newspaper clipping from under a small pile of assorted papers. "Even if you think it's her, she's got a different last name."

"She could of changed it. We'll just have to go to the Town Hall tomorrow morning and investigate. It wouldn't kill you, so far we've got no links to these murders Dads got us looking for. She could be our only key. We just have to get her to trust us enough to tell us her past."

"She seemed kind of closed minded."

"About what?" Sam asked, picking up his fork and stabbing a fry with it. Placing the skinny potato in his mouth, he chewed and swallowed. "She's the new journalist for NCWA and she specializes in the Supernatural department. She must know her stuff about it then."

"She's an amateur."

"You just don't want to admit she could be of help to us." Sam accused, scoffing again. "You know, it wouldn't hurt us in a while to get some help from other Hunters."

"She's not a Hunter." Dean snapped, taking a swig of his beer. "If she were she would of been investigating these damn cases before. She lives here in this damn town for crying out loud."

Sam had nothing good to shoot back at his brother so instead he sighed. "Right, well we might as well get to bed early. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Dean sighed but otherwise dropped the paper he was examining and stood, the chair screeching behind him as he pushed it back against the tiled floor. Cracking his neck, the older Winchester checked to make sure the door was locked and all the salt line were in place, before he stripped into nothing but his boxers. Climbing into bed, Dean covered himself up, one hand going under his pillow to immediately clasp the large dagger hidden beneath it, the other stretching upwards to turn off their side lamps. Darkness surrounded the two brothers instantly before the moon shined through the curtains, illuminating a few of their possessions. Sleep took hold of the brothers quickly and soon they were in the land of dreams and nightmares.


	3. Newspapers Lie

**Chapter 2:**

**Newspapers Lie**

The sound of someone ringing her doorbell woke Robin up and she groaned, closing her eyes tighter as if it could block out the bright sunlight which shined through her windows above her bed. "What?" She asked to her empty room, aggravated as the doorbell continued to ring and Robin sat up, kicking her blankets off her and swinging her legs off the bed. Standing, Robin shivered, the chilly tile of her floor making her feet cold. Quickly, the female rushed to her closet and pulled out her large pink slippers and slipped her feet into them before she headed downstairs. Tossing her hair up in a sloppy bun, Robin adjusted her tank top a bit and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"All right!" She hollered, "I'm coming!" Taking the last few steps in anger, Robin unlocked her door and threw it open, only to become face to face with the two boys from earlier, Sam and Dean. They stared at each other before Robin slammed the door in their faces and re-locked it.

"Hey!" One of them yelled. Robin figured it was Dean, and when she headed into her kitchen and saw them trying to bang on her kitchen window in between the bushes she groaned.

Robin swiveled to the nearest clock. According to the stove it was only seven in the morning. She was going to kill them. Robin hadn't gotten even four hours of sleep thanks to the two idiots outside her house.

Robin seemingly snarled as she headed back to the front door. The guys appeared to notice and raced back to meet her. They were just getting to her stoop as Robin once more threw open her door.

"You woke me up at 7 in the morning!" She hollered at them uncaring if she woke the neighbors up.

"And we can tell you're not a morning person." Sam commented, trying his best to sooth her with his voice. Robin glared at them. "Listen," Sam stated, inching closer only to step back as Robin closed the door a bit. "We need to talk."

"You couldn't have waited until at least a decent hour?" She snapped.

"Seven's a decent hour." Commented Dean, as he gave Robin a smirk, tipping his cup off coffee in her direction.

"So is ten." Robin answered hotly. "Now what is so damn important that you had to wake me up for?" She asked, resting against her door and eyeing the two of them. Sleep tugged at her and she let her eyes droop a bit before snapping them back open. She didn't want these guys to see that she was so tired she couldn't barley stay awake.

Sam cleared his throat, glanced at Dean and then cleared his throat harder this time.

"We have some questions to ask you," Dean stated, holding up a manila folder. "about some things that had happened a few years ago."

Robin's eyes snapped open and stayed open this time, her full attention on the manila folder in Dean's hand. "What type of things?" She asked, her voice holding suspicion though she was sure she already knew. Everyone in this town most likely didn't forget the events 6 years ago. Who could? She was the talk of the town until she had left and probably even afterwards.

"There was a death six years ago. One of your friends died." Sam stated, eyeing Robin cautiously. He could tell she was staring intently at the folder, an unexplainable look on her face.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Robin cut in before the boys could continue; her voice cold and sharp like the edge of a knife. It sliced through whatever hopes the boys had in the investigation. Their theories proven by just the way she acted. Robin's eyes darkened and she took a step outside. "Don't come back." She hissed, slamming the door in their faces.

Dean stared at the red painted door and sighed. "That well went." He stated in a mock cheery voice before taking a sip of his coffee and turning on his heel.

"She must still not be accepting everything." Sam stated as they climbed into the Impala.

"Dude, she looked like she wanted to rip our heads off and feed us to the damn dogs of Hell. I don't think she wants to be reminded of how bad she was treated afterwards. They whole friggin town thought, and probably still thinks, she's crazy."

"Yeah…" Sam stated, taking the file from Dean and opening it. "You want to check the place out ourselves then?"

Dean sighed, turning the key in the ignition and letting the Impala reeve to life before pulling the shifter into reverse and backing out of the driveway.

As Dean slowed the Impala down to a stop, the boys gazed out the front windshield at the abandoned home. The home was in the middle of nowhere, the Winchester boys had only spotted one house along the way and that was a ways away by now.

"Is that it?" Dean inquired, rotating his head to the side to lazily gaze at Sam.

Sam jerked his head up and down, his eyes going from the map in his lap to the house outside. "Yeah, that's what the map says." The boys had stopped by a gas station along the way to ask for directions. At the curious questions of the girl behind the counter, the boys affirmed that it was for a paper they were doing for a local newspaper a few states over. Their editor, having heard about the uncommon death from a friend, sent them on their way to figure out what had really happened. Of course, after only minutes of discussing the topic, the girl began to mention Robin's name. Dean had been right; most of the town did still blame her for her friend Carmen's death.

Sighing, Dean turned the key in the ignition and the Impala died beneath them. Stepping out of the car, the Winchesters closed their doors simultaneously, before they walked to the front of the Impala and stared out at the dismal home that was once Mr. Tenors and his families. The worn down wood seemed to rot in places, the roof seeming to collapse completely on one side. Graffiti from what they could see, covered the outside of house and most likely the inside as well. The grasses surrounding the property were tall and weeds grew everywhere. Trees hugged the old home, their branches and roots holding fast to the property and not wanting to move. Mr. Tenor's property had once been a lush area according to the legend, but after almost 85 years of weather and man made mutilation, the area had become a mini wild and untamable jungle. The boys could barley see the house behind all the mess in certain areas and trying to find a decent pathway to walk through was like searching for a very small needle in a giant haystack. Eventually the boys gave up all together and trudge through, watching out for pricker bushes and poison ivy.

As they neared the abandoned house, Dean pulled out his EMF meter. With a flick of a switch the machine buzzed to life and immediately went off, whirling continuously no matter where Dean placed it. The two looked at each other, Dean's eyebrows raised as Sam scoffed.

"So this place really is haunted." Sam muttered, shoving aside a busted down door to climb through the small section that he had made.

"Who would have ever guessed it?" Dean commented, turning the EMF meter off and pocketing it. As Dean ducked down to follow his brother inside, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Sam!" Dean roared, shoving the younger Winchester down to the ground as a loud bang echoed in the small room and seemed to shake the unstable home on its hinges. "Shit!" Dean cursed, scrambling to his feet and going for his non existent gun. Not thinking that they would encounter something so soon, neither of the boys had brought any back up. Another shot echoed and both boys ducked instinctively and fled to the exit. Running through the jungle, the boys dashed to the Impala, jumped inside and floored it out of there.


End file.
